Heaven Be Thy Witness
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Summary: What if Kaiba’s former life as high priest wasn’t the only life he lived? What if he began to remember his previous life as someone else? He lived a life always disbelieving of myth, spirits, and the supernatural until now.
1. 1 Period of Devotion

HEAVEN BE THY WITNESS

Summary: What if Kaiba's former life as high priest wasn't the only life he lived? What if he began to remember his previous life as someone else? He lived a life always disbelieving of myth, spirits, and the supernatural but when he begins to remember not only his ancient Egyptian past but the past of a young noble it begins to eclipse his own life and his relationship with others. Will the visions of the past threaten to destroy the present and will he find the reason the 'circle' has opened the wounds that long ago were meant to be kept hidden? RATED PG 14

CHAPTER 1: A PERIOD OF DEVOTION

I guess you could have called me a skeptic a year ago if you'd have asked my beliefs in reincarnation. That's not really my fault is it? It's the fault of the man who raised me into his image and destroyed whatever child was in me. Of course this isn't my life story but that's the truth and maybe that will make you understand who I was, for the reasons I became the monster that I had been. I'm a believer now and I'll explain.

It's difficult to explain trading one reality for the next that feels just as real as the one that you're living. To relive the past as though it were happening in the present and it would be absurd if I were to call it slipping back in time because in reality I am thrust into the past with no warning except the splitting headaches that occur seconds before.

It seems like moments trapped in time and space passes like an eternity until I am again thrust into the past where I live the life of the cool and collected aristocrat Seth Lucian Kyle. He seems a part of me that I had forgotten so very long ago yet he is different and similar to me. There is a secret in the past that must be uncovered. As Mouto says, "the 'Circle' can only be opened when the past is left to be mended by those who caused the rift." To my horror and disbelief I found myself falling into my own journey of self awakening…

"Brother this place is perfect!" Mokuba Kaiba ran up the drive of the large house. His breath came in heaving pants as he neared the large green door, turned the ancient knob and walked into the house shutting the door behind him making the stained glass window rattle behind him. Seto Kaiba watched with a boastful smile as he walked up the drive with a swaggering strut made his way carefully up the paved walk way carefully, the pavement felt slick. He made a low clucking sound beneath his breath at the tackiness of the stained glass door. He reached a strong hand to the knob and turned it, it felt cold beneath his hand as it opened. He stepped inside and sucked in a breath. It was a stunning house that he had fallen in; it having belonged to his grandmother from his mothers' side, the old woman took great care in her home. He looked up to the narrow stairs to his left and laughed at the gawky hawks head at the end of the railing. He touched it feeling its smoothness and wondered about his mother and how it must have been like growing up in such a wonderful house. Everywhere he looked was dark wood and paintings hanging from the walls. He looked to his right where he saw the den; to his left was the dinning room and past the stairs was what he guessed was the kitchen. He walked forward to the kitchen. It was big, he thought, as he looked at the sink where there was a row of large windows that overlooked a small garden. He walked closer and took in the view of the grass and trees around them. There was a secluded area in the distance where a poplar tree stood alone. The hollow of the tree looked like a cool refreshing place to read and he imagined that he would be spending many days there when there was nothing to do in doors. There was a stable in the back but it wasn't used for horses but instead as a type of garage.

"Beautiful." He said as he touched the counter. He wondered about his late grandmother. Though he had only met her once he liked her very much, but at the same time he was terrified of her. She was very ill, always coughing and holding her temples to rid a head ache. He liked her kind blue eyes and even her rasping voice when she would say compliments. She never met his brother because she was so ill. What terrified him was the thought that she was so close to death but he never held her responsible his hard life like he did his aunt Nancy. Unlike Nancy, she was in poor health and could not care for her grandchildren.

"What I wouldn't give for a damn cup of coffee."

"What's wrong big brother?"

He let out a harsh breath.

"I'm just tired from all the driving." He looked out of the window where the sun bathed everything in rich warm light. "It's really early."

"So it is." The dark haired boy eyed his brother. "You don't like this place do you?"

The older brothers' eyes glimmered.

"Honestly…" He smirked. "I can tolerate it."

"Really?" The younger brother's eyes shined. "So you're not going to sell it?"

"Actually I was thinking…maybe we could stay here for the summer. It's a nice spot to take vacation, there's a lake beyond that tree if I remember correctly, with a tire swing."

Mokuba coughed into his hand and rubbed his eyes. He had been sick for some time now; the doctors had said it wasn't serious, at first. Kaiba had doubts and came to find out, six moths later, that his brother had cancer in his left leg. Kaiba stared at Mokuba's left leg then felt his heart ache. After Mokuba's leg had been amputated, though Mokuba had gone through hell with the chemotherapy. The dark hair on his brothers head was gone revealing his round head where now a wig rested. He had taken a vacation a year after he graduated from high school. He was going to spend time with his brother, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, Mokuba was dying. He would leave just like everyone else he loved.

"Don't be so sad."

"But I am so sad." He looked at the poplar tree. "What should I be…happy?" He looked down. "I'm afraid."

He heard his brother walk up behind him and hold his hand. He looked at the sickly pale boy and for the first time he honestly couldn't recognize him.

"Don't be scared for me. I always thought that I would out live you, guess I won't be here to pick up the pieces when you do fall." He laughed then he began to waver. "Big brother…"He whispered. "I'm going to fall." He almost fell back when Seto grabbed him and took him in his strong arms. He looked up at his hero, Seto, with his big beautiful eyes. He knew it would be soon…he wasn't afraid.

"Brother…can we stay here until I die? I won't take long, I assure you."

Kaiba felt his heart break into a thousand pieces; he looked back at the lone poplar tree and smiled.

"Alright Moki, anything for you." He said with a calmness he didn't feel. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

"Thank you."


	2. 2 Tears of Melancholy

CHAPTER 2: TEARS OF MELANCHOLY, DEGREES OF COLD

Authors note: This isn't Mokuba bashing, really it isn't. It's just that it's necessary to do this. There is a big purpose for this and in the next chapter you'll get it. It's really sad so…grab some tissues._sob…hic…sob_

The month of December was peaceful. Mokuba's health was deteriorating but it seemed that he had enough life left to smile and laugh like the old days. He didn't have the strength to walk on his own anymore so he was confined to his wheelchair. Kaiba didn't mind pushing him though, if it meant that he would make his brother happy then what mattered? It was cold out but the boys coped with wearing thick jackets with gloves and hats and scarves. They made snowmen, threw snowballs and even bought a Siamese kitten, that Mokuba named Blue. The kitten never left Mokuba's sight and even went out when the brothers paraded out in the snow. At nights to warm up they went into the den and made a nice fire where Seto would read, sometimes work, but always he would make his specialty of oatmeal cookies and hot chocolate for them both. Then Christmas came and to Seto's dismay and Mokuba's delight, they would set up their own tree this year. It was an embarrassing task to Seto but he never wavered. If it made Mokuba smile then it was well worth it. The cold months went by so quickly, and then it was summer again. They had stayed a whole year in their grandmothers' home, making warm memories. Seto had even forgotten about Mokuba's words that he would soon die, until it reached July, the month that a part of Seto Kaiba would die.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper. Wake up! We're going to the lake remember?" Kaiba said as he shook his brother awake. Mokuba awoke to his brothers' blue eyes staring into his own. Kaiba was wearing his pajama's still and was smiling brightly, something that he hadn't gotten used to quite yet. However today he wasn't in the frame of mind to question his brothers' mood. He wasn't feeling well, in fact, he felt horrible.

"Se-to…" He stuttered. "I don't think…" He took a heavy breath. "That I can…go anywhere t-t-today." His words became whispers. Blue climbed the bed and curled into a ball next to Mokuba's head. Kaiba held his brothers hand, tears forming in his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you saying? Not today? Then we'll go tomorrow."

Mokuba shook his head.

"I can't ever go." He sighed. "It's time for me to see mom and dad." His eyes were barely opened as he looked at his brother.

"You can't go now. Not yet, you're too…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Mokuba lifted his free hand and touched his brothers' face. It was so cold.

"Don't be scared…I'm going to be okay, mom and dad are going to be with me." He smiled wearily. "Don't be scared, I'm not scared. Be strong big brother…don't sell this house…take care of it and when the times c-comes, have a f-family here." His eyes shut. "I love you Seto."

"I love you to…Moki."

There was a long silence in the bright room where Mokuba Kaiba had been sleeping moments ago. Seto Kaiba lifted Mokuba's body and held him until he died approximately several seconds later. When Mokuba gave his last breath Seto felt himself shatter. Holding his little brother's lifeless body in his arms, Seto began to weep.


	3. 3 Happy Dreams

CHAPTER 3: HAPPY DREAMS

Authors note: Poor Kaiba. Now he feels that he was alone all along. Mokuba's death in this chapter symbolizes the growth in Seto's heart that will allow him to let others in along with other possibilities. In the next chapter more will be revealed about the experiences that Seto will be going through. Hope you like this one cause it'll be short. After this chap only two more chapters to go.

After an hour under the poplar tree conversing with Serenity Wheeler, Kaiba retired to his bedroom, free of Blue, the Siamese kitten ate and slept soundly in the room with Serenity.

"If it isn't Old man Mouto and Ishizu." He laughed feeling his temper come back full force at the sight of the beautiful Egyptian woman. "What lies have you this time for me?"

"Kaiba…I heard of your brothers' death." Mouto said with a sincere look of sadness in his old eyes.

"As have I." Ishizu seemed unaffected as she continued. "Kaiba the rift has been opened. I had foreseen it years before I gave the millennium necklace to Yugi, and now I think that you need to understand."

Kaiba was outraged. His brother wasn't even dead for a full twenty-four hours and already he was hearing lies. He just wanted to sleep, he didn't want to believe any of this.

"Get out."

Ishizu stepped forward. "Kaiba you need to understand-"

"Out!" He pointed to the door. "I don't need to hear about your lies. I've lost the only person that cared for me in my life and here you are, ready to try and trick me with your fabrications." He looked at them but Mouto only answered before their departure.

"The 'Circle' can only be opened when the past is left to be mended by those who caused the rift. Be careful Kaiba, don't let yourself get lost within the past."

It wasn't as bad as the first time. The headache wasn't worse than before and he was only lost in time and space but a moment before again going into the past.

"My love." Serena whispered against my naked chest as she hugged me tighter. Her small body was pressed against mine under the cool silk sheets of my bed at Hawk Manor. For months we danced around this, kissing in secret. I am a patient man for having waited for so long, my love for her only blinded me of what was not important and showed me what truly mattered.

"My dear, I've longed to hear you say that." I smirked at her. "But I would not mind to hear "My darling prince" from your lips."

She did not laugh and became very serious. Her brown eyes were slit and her breathing became shallow.

"What ails you my darling?" I asked her. "Are you not content in being with me this fine day, is it that you wish the afternoon undone?"

She shook her head and stared deep within my eyes. "Oh Seth, what will happen when my father promises me in marriage to another man? What happens to our love then?"

I had dreaded this thought. Serena was beautiful and caring. Prim, nonetheless, but all the men wanted her as a wife and woman in their bed. I had been one of many, but only I had been the one to steal her heart. I was her first love as I was also her first lover.

"I will marry you myself." I kissed her slick forehead. "We will not lose each other." I said and believing it myself. Though I was far above her station by several notches I was Seth Lucian Kyle, and I did as I wished. I would marry the woman that I loved, with her fathers consent or no. She would never marry a man she didn't love and share a bed she didn't want.

Seto awoke alone in his bed. The light that poured in through the opened window cast eerie shadows across his bed. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Another damn dream…" Seto said as he removed his shirt and rubbed his chest. "A nightmare."

He sighed, throwing himself on the bed. The dream with the girl. That girl reminded him so much of…he dared not think of her name, or try to think of her radiant smile. He felt guilty because, when he thought of her, he didn't feel as much pain. He felt that he deserved this pain in his heart. He felt that the only reason for his existence was for his brothers' sake and now that Mokuba was dead, he had no more reason to live. What was his purpose now?

"Damn it."

"What's so wrong of dreaming?"

Seto looked towards the door where a shadowed figure stood leaning against the door. He could not see the features of the stranger but felt no animosity of fear towards it.

"Who are you?"

The figure was silent.

"Why are you in my house?"

The figure stepped forward.

"I have come to show you the truth, whether you believe is up to you." It threw a parcel to him. "Whether or not you want to see is up to you as well."

Seto took the red parcel and emptied the bag, it contained a silver band.

"What is this?"

The figure emitted a strange eerie glow.

"Seto Kaiba…do you wish to see the truth?"

Seto didn't know what to say so he only shook his head. He began to glow an eerie red and then he and the figure were gone.

"Where are we?"

They were in a dark place. He could not see in front of him, above him, or below, he could only hear his own whispers and his heart beat.

"We are in your soul, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba almost laughed but then there was a small child laughing. He followed the sound and saw himself as a child with a woman. His heart raced as he saw himself and his mother.

'Mama.' The younger version said. 'Can I pick the new baby's name?'

'Of course sweetheart.'

"What is this?" Kaiba asked. "What the hell are you showing me?"

"I am showing you your past." The figure pointed to his mother. "The first time you accepted your brother was while he was still in the womb, though a bit late don't you think?"

Kaiba laughed.

"I know a week before he was born I finally accepted that I would be a big brother."

"Your mother was glad."

"She made me swear to never turn my back on him." Kaiba looked at his mother. "I worked hard to make him happy."

The vision switched to battle city.

"You always sacrificed your happiness for your brother."

Kaiba saw himself sitting at the computer, trying to decipher the ancient text on the Ra card while Mokuba slept soundly, covered by his brothers white coat.

"His devotion never wavered; his love grew stronger as he watched you become the brother that he once knew."

"I did it all for his sake." Kaiba's eyes narrowed to 'himself'. "Though there were things that I was obsessed with before, like those cards, but my brothers' happiness was my highest priority."

"Then why, brother, why did you shove your own feelings aside for mine?"

The cloaked figure removed the hood from his head to reveal a pale Mokuba. The boys' eyes seemed like sheep, his tanned skin was now a pale white, and under his eyes he had dark circles, as though he hadn't slept for days.

"Mokuba…but you're dead." Kaiba said in disbelief.

Mokuba smiled at his brother then made the vision change to when they were in the orphanage. Mokuba was outside, looking past the fence into the sunset.

"Do you remember this?" He asked his older brother.

Kaiba smiled.

"I do."

They stopped talking as a mini Kaiba came forward, smiling happily, holding something behind his back.

'Moki, what are you doing here all alone?'

The little Mokuba sighed.

'I was just thinking big brother.' He turned around to find a small present with bright blue wrapping paper on it. 'Seto?'

'Happy birthday!'

"I had thought that you'd forgotten." Mokuba said.

"I would never forget such an important day."

The little Mokuba unwrapped his present to reveal a Duel Monster action figure.

'It's just what I wanted!' Little Mokuba hugged the toy then his brother. 'Thank you, thank you, Seto!'

Mokuba stopped the vision.

"You never told me that you wasted all of what you had saved to buy that for me."

Kaiba smiled.

"The only reason I worked so hard for that money was to buy you that toy."

"You could have bought something for yourself, why didn't you? I would have understood."

"I wanted to make you happy."

Mokuba restarted the vision, to later that day, where little Kaiba snuck out of the orphanage to a close by neighborhood where a little girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes waited for him.

'You came!'

'Of course I did, you think I would forget?'

"What is this Mokuba?"

'Set-Set, my bestest friend.' The girl hugged little Kaiba. 'I can't believe this will be the last time we see each other.'

"She left the next day, didn't she?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba said nothing as he saw himself, years before, hand the little girl a sunflower.

'Set-set…cant you tell me your real name?' The girl asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, holding her sunflower.

'It doesn't matter now; you're leaving and never coming back.'

'Never say never Set-Set! But you're right, it's too late now.' She sighed. 'I guess I won't tell you my real name either.'

'Guess not Ren.'

"Ren."

The vision disappeared.

"You never did see her again, right big brother?"

Kaiba drew on his lip.

"No."

Mokuba looked indifferent.

"Yeah you did, you just don't know it yet!" He looked at his older brother. "You've known her longer than you've known me; you've known her for two previous life times. Kisara, Serena, and now…I don't have permission to tell you who she is now, but you're smart Seto, you'll figure it out in the end."

"Why are you here Mokuba, I thought that…"

Mokuba looked at his brother with his dead eyes.

"I'm here because, you won't let me go."

Kaiba shook his head.

"I didn't have a choice whether or not to let you go."

"Wrong!" Mokuba said. "You haven't let me go yet brother."

"But you're dead."

Mokuba touched his brothers' hand, it was so cold, and he smiled sadly.

"For my own rest, I have to ask you to let me go."

Kaiba pulled back.

"I've held on for so long, I don't know how to let you go."

The brother stared at one another.

"I understand your loyalty to me and your promise to mother, but like her, you have to let me rest in peace. I'm not alive, I'm a ghost, a spirit that you're refusing to let rest."

Kaiba brushed back his tears.

"When did you become so articulate?"

Mokuba laughed.

"When you're like this, so many things become clear." He paused. "Like your devotion to me, and your needs that you so carelessly pushed aside."

"Then what is all this that you're showing me?"

"It's about your visions of Seth, your other life. It's necessary to see these things, to accept your destiny and to remember an old promise that you forgot all those years ago, but brother, please…" He shut his eyes. "Let me go."

Kaiba held his brother in his arms, tightly like the day Mokuba had died. He cried like he cried when his brother died and when he realized when he was truly alone.

"Rest with mom and dad, Moki. I'm letting you go."

The silence that befell them was defining but Kaiba refused to break it, he clung to his brother and only moaned as he hugged him tighter and looked bereft. Mokuba became warm again, his skin was tanned and the circles under his lively love filled eyes we gone. The dark room turned bright and the air was warm welcoming. Mokuba stepped back from Kaiba.

"Mom and dad are waiting for me, I'll wait for you too, Seto."

"Goodbye." Seto said. He woke up alone, in his dark room.


	4. 4 Brief Respite

CHAPTER 4: INTERMISSION

Authors note: Mokuba's spirit, his pleading to Seto and the mysterious Ren. I told you it would be a short chapter didn't I? If you haven't realized, that Mokuba has been dead for a couple of day, but this next chapter will take off a year after Mokuba's death. Seto doesn't sell the house but goes back to Domino and begins to finally live when he comes across an old friend, and this will really surprise you, it really will…Well not really, you might have seen it coming or not but what ever. WARNING: Kaiba will be different from what he is now so if you like him as the self absorbed, mean spirited guy then…he doesn't change that part of himself that much but he's a little more fun. Hope you like it!

"Damn I am good!" Seto threw his hands up and cheered at the television. He looked back at Joey and Tristan as they proceeded to throw Seto the money. The two were dressed in Mets hats and shirts, Seto wore a Yankee hat and shirt. Another winning game for the Yankees and another winning bet for Seto.

"Just luck!" Joey said.

"You sound disappointed, and the accusation of luck? _Ha!_ I don't need luck to know that the Yankees are better than the Mets."

"Like I said, just luck."

Tristan shrugged Joey's shoulder.

"This coming from a guy who won almost every duel by good luck."

Seto took a seat on the long leather sofa.

"Okay…that's one hundred from…no! That's two hundred from Tristan and…" He looked at the money. "Fifty from Joey?"

Joey sighed.

"Mai's birthday is in a week and I spent tons of cash getting her that stupid gift."

Seto patted him on the back.

"Oh…so…what'd you get her?"

Joey looked at Seto.

"You know I cant help but wonder how the hell we became such good friends."

Seto shook his head.

"Stop changing the subject."

Tristan opened a beer.

"He's got a point Kaiba." Tristan said. "We used to hate you then somehow we became close friends."

Seto laughed.

"I don't know. I think it happened around the time when Mokuba died. I guess that I opened up to people and since you losers were around I clung to you for support and here we are now." He smiled.

"So we're losers huh?" Joey crossed his arms across his chest. "What a great friend Seto Kaiba is right Tristan?"

"Whatever…The point is that with you around there's finally someone who could shut Joey's big fat mouth!"

"I has been a challenge."

Tristan nodded.

"Yeah well try being a friend of his for more than a year. Hell, I thought that I would kill him but I got used to it…kinda."

"Whatever!" Joey shouted then grabbed his coat. "C'mon Tristan, we gotta get to the airport."

Seto half waved to them both.

"Picking up that sister of yours?"

Joey nodded.

"Yup, I cant wait to see Serenity."

Tristan nodded in agreement as they made their way out the door.

"Me neither, I cant wait!"

Seto Kaiba walked down the streets of Domino almost nostalgic of the old days when he was a spoiled rich teenager. He almost laughed. He remembered so clearly the way he was back then, rude, spoiled, and angry. He wanted so much, back then, to find a purpose in his boring life, that he became what he hated the most: his step father.

Seto had changed very little if any at all. His hair was the same, his eyes were just as blue but a bit more kind and the permanent scowl her wore on his shapely lips had vanished revealing a kind smile. His wardrobe was very different; instead of wearing the usual dark clothing and the long tacky trench, he wore a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, Nike shoes, and finishing the look with a denim blue jacket. Very ordinary, very drab of someone of his station, very much him.

He looked at the faces of the people, looked into the store windows, he looked at the children with their parents and felt that at last he was home. For a long while after his brother's death and letting Mokuba go and when the visions of the past grew more vivid, he had secluded himself in his grandmothers house, this lasted for six months, until the visions stopped. He took Blue and left the house in the care of the elderly man who owned a flower shop nearby, who rented the house to his daughter. Seto didn't doubt that the house was being properly taken care of.

He turned a familiar corner until he found his destination. A small game shop that looked oddly out of place next to the big buildings around it but gave off a welcoming kind presence. He opened the glass door, heard the bell.

"My, my, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes?" He asked the familiar girl behind the counter in a playful flirtatious tone.

"You always say that Kaiba."

"And you're still as stunning every time I see you."

Tea laughed.

"You're such a flirt." She pointed to the door. "You do know that the shop is closed, don't you?"

He nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to stop by, I have nothing to do at the mansion and I was hoping to take my friends and their beautiful baby boy out for dinner and possibly movie."

"I'd love too go and Bruno would be delighted to be around his favorite adult." She saw Kaiba smile.

"What's that look for?" He asked innocently.

"You don't think that I cant see you spoiling Bruno rotten?"

"I have **NO** idea what you're talking about." He lifted both hands innocently.

"I think that it's sweet." Yugi walked into the room holding his son in his arms. Yugi had changed dramatically during a year. He was much taller and was a bit bigger in physique, he was tanned his voice was just like Yami's. His son clung to him and gurgled joyfully. The baby had spiked hair, not as dramatic as his fathers, in shape or in color. The baby's hair was dark lavender and his eyes were just like Yugi's.

"Hello Yugi." Seto said then turned his attention at the baby who obviously loved his undying affection. Seto held Bruno and made a funny face. "If it isn't little Bruno." The baby giggle and reached his hands to touch Kaiba's face.

"You'll make quite the father." Tea said. "You really are great with kids."

Kaiba looked away from Bruno to give Tea a sparkling smile.

"I've had lots of practice being around them. Mokuba was almost a baby himself when we went to the orphanage plus there were tons of babies there too."

Yugi sighed.

"Then how did you turn out to be so cold in high school?"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Lonely? No that's not it…uh…I was a spoiled brat who had no friends? Yeah that's it!" He joked.

"You did have friends…technically anyway."

Yugi and Kaiba looked at Tea. "What? He did!"

"Anyway," Kaiba turned to Yugi. "if you're not too busy I was wondering if you and your beautiful wife," he shot a look at Tea. "that maybe you'd like to have dinner with me, my treat of course, and see a movie?"

Yugi sighed.

"We can't. Unfortunately we have to go to Tea's parents house and entertain them with my mediocre job and let the evening end with "You could have done so much better." That one is my personal favorite."

Kaiba smirked.

"I'll bet." He returned the baby to his father. "Well I hope you have fun at the Nazi camp…I mean at Tea's parents house." He shot Tea a fake apologetic look. "I'll see you both later and Yugi."

"What?"

He became very grave.

"Don't drag it out any longer and tell them the good news. They'll love you then I'll bet."

Tea sighed.

"I really want to tell them about the merger but he just wont let me."

Yugi shook his head.

"Goodbye Kaiba…I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaiba walked out the shop and made his way down the street back to his parked car. He thought that it would be another boring evening, like all the others where he would look out the window as the sun set and drank his scotch alone and listened to his music. _Maybe_, he thought, _I'll practice on the guitar, violin or the piano?_ But he was mistaken, his life would change forever.

"If it isn't Seto Kaiba." Said the voice of a sweet dear friend.


	5. 5 Childhood

Chapter 5: CHILHOOD; FOR LOVE OF A MAIDEN

Authors note: Who is The mysterious girl? You'll find out and well like I said, you expected it. It was easy to get who she is. I hope I didn't destroy Kaiba too much, he's supposed to be different, and though he's nice that doesn't mean that he's like that while working or when he's upset. He's still an ass and well, you wont really get to see that side of him but you'll see his romantic side, his sexy side…and what about the visions? What about the circle old man Mouto was talking about? That will become clear here in this last chapter…Hope you like it.

Kaiba turned around slowly, he looked at the short girl's brown eyes and smiled deeply, she looked the way she always had.

"If it isn't Serenity Wheeler." He hugged her tightly. "How's New York been?"

She sighed.

"It was okay, food wise anyway."

"You sound like your brother."

She laughed.

"I hated it…I hated being away from my brother and my friends and…" She paused.

"And?" He asked.

She tensed beneath his touch.

"And you."

"Oh…" He smiled. "Really?"

They pulled apart, he noticed that her cheeks were bright red.

"Yes really. I missed you a lot. So what, who cares?"

He tilted his head and gave her a seductive wink.

"If you missed me that much you should have just said something on the phone. I'd have flown there and well made you not miss me so much with…"

She punched him on the arm.

"Don't be perverted!"

He laughed.

"I'm not being perverted, I'm being serious!" He laughed. "I would have flown down there, and surprised you with a smoothie, some popcorn and a video, plus my undivided attention for a week."

She lifted a brow.

"Right!" She took his arm. "Anyway, I was on my way to see Tea, Yugi and Bruno but I remembered that it's Friday and that means parent night…poor Yugi."

Kaiba nodded.

"If only he'd tell her parents about the merger."

"I know." She changed the subject. "So, I'm here for about a week, and I'll unfortunately be staying at Joey and Mai's."

"Stay with me then." He said. "You can be my girlfriend for the week!"

She shook her head.

"That sounds like something a kid in high school would say."

He smiled.

"Junior high school, but anyway, stay with me this week. I'd really enjoy the company and you wouldn't have to deal with arguing."

She seemed to think about it for a few second then agreed.

"Sure, since I already have my stuff at your place."

"You knew that I would ask?"

She smiled.

"Yup!"

He put an arm around her and lead her to his car.

"Under my roof."

"Not in your bed." She said knowing that he would say the usual "and in my bed."

He opened her door for her then rounded to his side where he climbed in and started the car as soon as they had their seatbelts on.

"You never know."

"Why do you need all of this luggage anyway?" Kaiba put the last suitcase in her room.

"Thank you Kaiba." She said hugging him. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"No problem." He said as he tried to move out of the hug when Serenity held onto him tighter.

"You remind me of someone." She said letting him go. "Someone I knew when I was a little girl."

"Really?"

She blushed.

"He was my best friend when I was seven. I never knew his name but his nickname."

He looked confused.

"Nickname?"

She nodded.

"When I moved with my mother he snuck to my house and gave me a sunflower, he said that I didn't need to know his real name because I was leaving. I guess that you could have called him my first love, I had the biggest crush on him for such a long time and when I found out I was moving I was so crushed. You've always reminded me of him though, like your eyes and the way you are with me, like I'm important and nothing else matters, that's the way he was with me."

Kaiba stood up and thought for a long while before smiling at her.

"Damn I have work to do." He lied. "I'll see you in a bit alright Serenity?"

She smiled.

"Night."

He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. He whispered to himself.

"Ren?"

(One week later)

Serenity paced around her room, she couldn't sleep, she was filled with questions of what Kaiba had waiting for her. He had come into her room late the night before and said something about a present. She hadn't really been able to think of anything else. Her brother hadn't helped either, since he said that it might be the 'one knee' thing, he always teased her. He thought it was teasing anyway, he just really got her hopes up. Since the day she had met Seto Kaiba she had been enthralled by him. His cold nature, his laid back attitude, his intelligence and quiet strength. Her brother had hated him for so long, but Serenity had, without realizing, let her heart open to him. When Bakura had gotten hurt on the blimp, when everyone else's yelling had failed to get to him, she pleaded and for an instant, no one except her had noticed it of course, he looked at her and smiled as he called for the doctors on the blimp. After Mokuba's death he had gotten quite close to everyone, especially her, so the thought of him getting on one knee for her was thrilling, it had been a fantasy of hers since her crush on him began, and the feeling of familiarity was incredibly strong, as though they had known one another before.

Her daydreams were pushed aside as the screeching from the telephone broke into her reverie. She picked up the cordless phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

'I thought you'd be up. So, what's up?'

Serenity smiled into the phone.

"Nothing Mai. Why are you up anyway? You're pregnant again right?" Serenity joked.

'Ha ha not funny! I'm not always pregnant Serenity."

"Not lately but c'mon five kids?"

Mai laughed on the phone.

'It's not all my fault, I just cant keep your brother off of me!' She lowered her voice. 'Anyway, how is it at the mansion with blue eye?'

"Blue eyes?"

Mai sighed.

'Kaiba, how is it in the mansion with him? I was talking to Tea and she said that you two have been inseparable, Joey's about to blow a gasket, I don't think that he likes you guys together all the time.'

Serenity scoffed.

"Joey doesn't like me to be around anyone of the opposite sex, that's just the way he's always been."

'Is there a reason for him to be worried? I mean the way you both look and act around each other, it's like an old married couple.'

"Nothing is going on." She said disappointed.

'Ah, I see what's going on!' Mai declared.

"Really?"

She felt Mai smile into the phone.

'I've gotta go, Michael's fussing upstairs.' She paused then added. 'Goodnight Mrs. Seto Kaiba.'

The lines disconnected.

"That kinda has a ring to it."

"What has a ring to it?" Kaiba asked from the doorway. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed him before. He was half hidden by shadows. He was wearing pale blue cotton bottoms with the matching t-shirt clinging to him. She had to admit, he looked beautiful with his hair in disarray with the light from the kindling rays made the natural highlights in his hair come to life beneath their touch.

"You're up!" She patted an empty spot beside her on the bed. "Sit down."

He walked forward, staggering a little as he took the welcomed spot beside her. He smelled like liquor, he always smelled like this at night. Serenity loved everything about him, about the change in him but not this. Not the fact that when the lights went out and he couldn't sleep that he became a drunk.

"I couldn't sleep…" He slurred.

"I know." She said softly. "You want to stay with me tonight?"

He opened one eye and peered at her with it.

"Sure, if it's what you want." He laughed. "I'm not as easy as you think!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh this coming from the guy who agreed to share my bed?"

They both laughed, then all of the sudden, he grew very solemn and serious in tone. Like the way he was before, when they had just met and though it shouldn't, that very fact…set her blood on fire.

"You want me don't you Serenity?" He asked, turning his full attention on her.

She was so small next to him, so tiny and to her, insignificant. Here she was, in a beautiful room, in a beautiful bed, with a beautiful, articulate man, she was frightened by him. She didn't know whether to throw herself at him and let it be done, or to ask him to leave. She could tell by looking at him that he wasn't too drunk, just buzzed so whatever he did and said now he meant, that no matter what, the next morning there would be no haze over what would, or might not occur in the room. She hated herself for being so afraid of what she wanted. She knew what happened between a man and a woman but she had never experienced it herself. She wanted to wait for the right moment, the right feeling, for the right man, no, not the right man, but for in fact, Seto Kaiba.

"Answer me!" He snapped at her.

"Uh…I…" She looked away. "I just…well…" She stuttered, unable to form what she wanted into words. It was so pointless, she thought, to waste time with mere words than to just show him what she wanted in her actions. She wanted him to take her into his arms, kiss her, touch her, knowing that his hands would make her flesh burn like fire, she wanted him to break that small piece of doubt that she had, to break away that innocence that made her a girl and into a woman. But damn it, she just couldn't do or say it.

"When I was a little boy in the orphanage with Mokuba I befriended a little girl who was seven years old. I used to yell at her, tell her that I was a ten year old and couldn't hang out with a little kid, this only happened when I would sneak out of the orphanage and go to the old game shop a mile away. I fell for her hard, and declared myself her boyfriend though I never told her to her face." He just spouted out, forgetting that he had asked her if she wanted him. In that moment, Serenity saw him for what he was, a frightened lonely little boy. He continued. "She moved away, this girl, and the night before I gave her this." He handed her a sunflower that he had kept hidden behind his back. "Her nickname was Ren." He said.

"Seto…" She said, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"I never forgot about you Ren, Serenity." He placed the flower into her hand then got up from the soft bed. He staggered a bit as he made his way to the opened door. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my name before, but now, that the visions have started again, I will tell you everything and fix it. I promised to you all those years ago that we'd never part, I swear to you now, that I'll never leave you." He left down the hall.

To say the least she was shocked by all of this, but something crossed her mind, something that didn't make sense. What visions was he talking about? Did it have anything to do with his inability to sleep, for his research of death certificates in England from the 1800's? She didn't know what he had meant but she knew now that what ever he was hiding was driving him mad. She couldn't walk away from him now, the trip back to New York would have to wait. He was her top priority now.

"He doesn't sleep?" Tea asked over her salad.

"He sleeps but only for a few hours, then he's up and doing research again."

Mai laughed.

"You sound like a worried wife!" She said.

It was a sunny afternoon and this day Tea and Mai had made arrangements to spend time with Serenity, without their husbands or children.

"I am worried but I'm not his wife." She said a bit sad.

"Whoa wait a sec! That look in your eyes, the way your lip quivers whenever you're worried about him." Tea said. Mai crooned in as well.

"Oh my! I think that little miss Serenity Wheeler is in love!"

Serenity shook her head.

"What? N-no way, you've got it all wrong!" She took a long sip of her drink. "Really I'm just a concerned **FRIEND**."

"You don't have to be ashamed." Tea said giving a look to Mai. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're in love, I just think that maybe you should just be honest with your feelings and just tell him."

Serenity blushed under their scrutinizing gaze.

"I cant just come out and say it."

Mai lifted a perfectly arched brow.

"Why not?"

"Seto and I-" She stopped as Tea and Mai looked at each other and smiled slightly devilishly. "What?"

Tea huffed.

"Seto? When did you start calling him that?"

She blushed more.

"I didn't realize that I called him by name…well…" She tried to gain composure. "**Kaiba** and I are close and I don't want to mess it up."

"You wont be messing it up but making it better! You love him, the idiot is obviously head over heels for you, so what the hell is the problem?"

Tea nodded.

"I agree with Mai. I mean I've seen you both together and he seems enthralled by you."

"I guess I should but it's so hard now."

"What's so hard?"

Mai and Tea looked at Serenity.

"I just don't know what he's thinking anymore, he's become so sad lately. It's just like when Mokuba died. He's died on the inside and I cant fill that void. Plus he's so serious all the time, I just want to put a smile on his face."

Mai laughed.

"I know what can put a smile on his face."

"Mai!" Tea laughed.

"All you need to do is wear some sexy lingerie, cook for him then do what ever to his body and let him do to your body what ever he desires. Tell him, and just like this 'I'm yours, do what you want with me, the skies the limit! Take me I want you now!' that would get a smile on his face."

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You are such a pervert and Kaiba's not like that at all."

"Then tell us how he really is?" Tea leaned in.

"Fine then I'll tell you!" She cleared her throat. "He's smart, his favorite pass time is to read, he's kind, he's fun when he wants to be and really funny, he always makes me laugh." She smiled and her words were tinted with longing. "He likes to make me laugh, he likes to work but not too much, he always makes time for people he cares about." She sighed. "He's completely wonderful."

Tea and Mai grew starry eyed.

"I'll admit that he's caught my eye." _'But I've always loved him…since the day we met all those years ago.'_ She thought.

I raced to the house, to Serena, I felt her calling out to me, in panic, in pain. The grass was tall and wet from the rain that was falling upon me but I didn't care, I just needed to get to her in time. My servant, Marcus, had been to my uncles house. I saw, in the distance, the tall lone house where Rachel was married three years before and where Audrey had died from some disease months before. Uncle had been driven mad and had attacked Morgan, my mother's niece, the illegitimate child of my uncle, and had impregnated her. The last time I had been in that house was to take Morgan away from him but to my dismay she died in child birth. I took the child and called her my own, my daughter who was with my brother in England for the summer. I wasn't thinking of Eleanor right now, I was thinking of Jonas's new wife, my beloved Serena.

I had been away in England with my brother when they were married, and upon my return I was devastated. I had not seen her for two years but this day I felt her calling out to me and Marcus had seen Jonas hurting her for unfaithfulness. I didn't care that she was another man's wife, I would take her and leave the manor, and the village if I had to. My brother would welcome me into his house, I was sure of that, and if not then I would go to my grandfathers home in Scotland to live with her.

I neared the house and circled it to the back door, passing the lone poplar tree. There was a dim light on in the house, it gave me hope that she was alright. I carefully made my way to the back door, opened a jar, I heard nothing. I opened the door after a long moment, then stepped inside. I tried not to make a sound. I heard a faint gasp from the front room. I was sure that it was her but when I neared it I saw that I was only Connie, my uncles sister. She was crying, for what I didn't know nor care to find out. As I neared her to ask of Serena's whereabouts I felt a sharp pain in my side. It felt as though something had sliced through me and when Connie saw, when her gaze went pass me I heard Jonas laugh.

" You've come for my wife haven't you?" He dug his dagger deeper into my side, I cried out.

"What have you done to her?" I managed to say.

"I've done nothing." He laughed evilly. "It is most unfortunate, my wife, your whore has gone to the manor to be with you."

He pulled the dagger from my side, pushed me forward. I fell to the ground and just looked at him for a moment.

"My wife's sister, I cant believe that you are Victoria's son." He lifted the dagger. "You will never set eyes on my wife, never again!" He brought the dagger down upon my chest. I felt it slice threw my clothing, through my skin, I felt blood pouring from this wound, then I heard him laugh.

"Damn…you…t-to hell…Jonas." I somehow managed to say. "It doesn't matter w-w-what you do now…we will be together!" I laughed.

"Do you want to see your sacred love?" He bent over, slung me over his shoulder then made his way out the front of the house. It seemed like an eternity went by until I felt myself be placed on a cold surface. I was in the manor.

"You'll die before she makes it here. Foolish girl, took the road." He turned to his sister. "Connie, how does it feel to watch the man you love slowly die?"

She looked at me with blank eyes. He turned back to me.

"Why Jonas?" I asked.

"You defiled my wife, I know it was you. She hasn't been able to satisfy my needs for thoughts of you!" He said the lifted the dagger again. "You will die!" He said. I shut my eyes ready to feel the impact of the blade. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Jonas, his arm lowered, he groaned, his eyes rolled to the back of his head then he fell. He was dead, with a knife in his back. I looked at Connie, whom had given the fatal wound. For a long moment I felt myself get numb, and cold.

"Seth!"

When I opened my eyes Serena was over me, holding me close to her arms. I smiled happily.

"Serena…" I whispered. "Why?"

She smiled sadly.

"My father arranged it to be so, I didn't want to marry him." He took my hand and placed the back of my hand to her soft cheek. "He may have had my body, but my soul was yours. My love, I thought of you everyday." She let hot tears fall from her eyes.

"Do not cry…You are not to grieve." I said. I looked into her eyes. "You wont be rid of my so easily my love, for I am sure that we shall meet again."

"You mean to haunt me?" She asked me trying not to cry. I caught a tear with my finger then put my hand on her neck to draw her lips to mine. I kissed her with such longing, it was perfect, even if it was tinged with salt from her tears and the taste of blood. I tired to hang on, but I knew, as well as she that it was a mortal wound.

"Do not leave me, please, Seth." She said sadly. "You must know my love, you must meet Margaret." She said.

"Margaret?" I asked. "Who is Margaret?"

She laughed softly, her hand was over my wound, covered in my blood, pressing down on it as to try to stop the bleeding. "She is our daughter."

A daughter? I thought. My daughter.

"I'm afraid that I cannot see her." My vision became hazed. "I love you, Serena."

"Please, don't leave me."

"It is but only the beginning for our love."

She cried.

"Seth!"

I shut my eyes.

"Another time, I swear it." She held me tighter against her warm breast as I let grim death claim me.

Seto opened his eyes, he touched his tear streaked face. He sat up in his bed. When the visions returned to him, he had become attached to all the people in them. He had hoped that Serena and Seth would be together in the end but as life is, nothing is ever so easy, nothing is ever so fair.

He felt in his soul that this life was meant to be with her, but who was she? Where was she now?

"You know what has happened of Seth and Serena then?" Marie, his maid, patted him on the back. When the visions begun she seemed to know, and she had become his confidant.

"He died."

She lowered her head.

"Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to relive this?" He asked her.

"To finally be with the one you love." Marie said as she walked to the window. "When I began to work for your step father, after you and Master Mokuba were adopted, I had these visions of your past life. You chose this you know." She said. "To be reborn into this time."

"Reborn?" He asked.

"You chose to be reborn even though you knew that you would not be able to find her." She looked at him. "Since you would not recognize her."

He looked at his hands.

"I saw, in my visions, you tell her that for her sake you have lived."

"But why?"

She turned away from him.

"All in good time Master Kaiba, everything shall become clear to you in time. Right now you must be with her. Love her, because for two lifetimes your longing was for her alone." Marie said as she walked out of the room. She had waited for so long, she knew that he would find his soul mate, he had to.

Serenity stood in front of Kaiba's door, shaking. She had, had a nightmare about him. About him dying in her arms. She woke in tears and without thinking walked out of her room and was in front of his door. She knew that he would be awake, but she was afraid to sound silly in front of him. She knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." He said. She eased the door opened. He was lying in his bed, the white sheets were covering his waist, but his naked chest was revealed. He looked at her with interest. "What's wrong Serenity?"

She shut the door and walked to the end of his bed.

"I know that this will sound silly but I had a bad dream and couldn't fall back asleep."

He patted the spot next to him.

She timidly made her way to the other side and sat beside him.

"You were stabbed in my dream." She said. "It was you but not you. You had another name, so did I."

He sat up and faced her.

"What were the names?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Well your name was Seth and mines was-" She saw his mouth hang open in shock. "What is it?"

He took her hands in his.

"That name…was it Serena?"

She look surprised.

"How did you know?"

He looked at her, cupped her face in his hands.

"Because I've dreamt about it to, Ren." He said as he lowered his head and gently kissed her, like Seth did all those years ago.

"So you know I love you right? Tell me how you feel." She asked.

"Since the day life was breathed into me I have lived for your sake alone." He said as he eased her onto the bed. This time she wasn't afraid to show him what she wanted, love claimed her.


	6. 6 Epilogue Fates New Purpose

CHAPTER 6: (EPILOGUE) FATES NEW PURPOSE

Seto Kaiba walked down the stairs of his home, formerly his grandmothers house, with a bundle in his arms. He eased open his study and quietly shut the door, stepping over various toys and Blue as he made his way to the comfortable sofa at the corner. He sat down and placed his year old son in his lap. The infant gurgled, his blue eyes shined into his fathers. Little Shôta was the image of his father, his chestnut hair shined with highlights, his blue eyes sparkled. Seto kissed his sons cheek, inhaling the honey scent from his son. The baby laughed.

"I finally have you to myself Shôta." He said. The baby giggled loudly. "Shhh. You don't want to wake mommy right?" He asked the infant when he heard the door open. His wife walked into the study with her white night dress.

"How did I ever know?" She said sweetly. "My two men sneaking off into the study."

Seto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sneaking off? No, we were just spending father son time." He held Shôta to his chest to let her sit on his lap. Both parents held the child, looking at him happily.

"He's perfect." She said.

"So when do we have another one, Serenity?" Seto asked kissing his wife's cheek.

She laughed. "I promise, little Shôta will have a little sister."

Seto touched his sons soft hair.

"Hear that Shôta? You mom promised that you'd have a little brother or sister."

Serenity laughed. Her hair was cut to her shoulders.

"You're so dense Seto." She said.

"Why?"

She touched her flat belly.

"I said that Shôta would have a little sister."

Seto's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"I feel that it's a girl." She said.

He kissed his wife tenderly, then kissed his son, finally he planted a kiss on Serenity's belly. With his son in his arms, his wife also in his embrace he felt whole. The visions brought them together, Mokuba's death ended one part of his life and opened a new one for him.

'_Mokuba…' _He looked up to his brother's picture. _'I thank you.'_ He said because he had the distinct feeling that his late brother had caused these visions. Mokuba was with him always. Seto's purpose had now become clear, his purpose was to care for his wife, his son and now his daughter. As he stared at the picture of Mokuba, he smiled secretly.

"What is it?" Serenity asked her husband.

Seto looked away from the picture with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." He said.

In the instant that he looked at the picture of his brother he could have sworn that Mokuba winked. Seto looked at his son then to his wife, he had a feeling that the adventure had just begun…

Chances Are

Well here were again

I guess it must be fate

We find it on our own; but deep inside we've known we'd be back to set things straight;

I still remember when; your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats; every step I take retreat;

Every journey brings me back to you;

After all the stars that shine we keep coming back to these two hearts; two angels who've been rescued from the fall; and after all that we've been through; it all comes down to me and you! I guess it's meant to be forever you and me after all.

When love is truly right.

(this times it's truly right)

We'll live from year to year.

It changes as it goes.

On and on the way it goes but it never disappears.

After all the stars that shine we keep coming back to these two hearts; two angels who've been rescued from the fall; and after all that we've been through; it all comes down to me and you! I guess it's meant to be forever you and me after all.

Always just beyond my touch though I needed you so much.

After all what else is living for?

After all the stars that shine we keep coming back to these two hearts; two angels who've been rescued from the fall; and after all that we've been through; it all comes down to me and you! I guess it's meant to be forever you and me after all.

After all the stars that shine we keep coming back to these two hearts; two angels who've been rescued from the fall; and after all that we've been through; it all comes down to me and you! I guess it's meant to be forever you and me after all.


End file.
